Imagine That
by GreenPaw
Summary: When Marinette agreed to housesit the Agreste mansion she expected to be alone for the duration. Taking the opportunity to explore Adrien's room, now that he's grown up and left home, she never imagined him returning as Chat Noir to find her in a compromising position or that he'd want to join her. (One Shot, aged up erotica)


**_Warning: This story is aged up erotica, innocent eyes should be averted now. As for the rest of you, enjoy!_**

* * *

Alone in the Agreste mansion. Marinette couldn't help but grin as she skipped her way through the empty corridors she'd longed to explore for years. It was almost a decade since she'd first met Adrien yet only four years since she'd started working for his father. Climbing the ranks to become a valued and trusted employee.

The reclusive designer had gradually grown bolder in his expeditions beyond his home and he was off to receive some prestigious industry award in Milan. Given this, Gabriel had taken Nathalie and his personal bodyguard with him. While Adrien was busy doing something else which she hadn't been privy to.

This meant Gabriel required someone to housesit for him and Marinette had been gobsmacked when he'd offered her the role. Sure, it had nothing to do with design but to be asked such a personal request had been flattering. Besides, it also allowed her to snoop into a certain bedroom she'd always wanted to scope out in her teens.

For the last three hours she'd managed to stay away but after having dinner she could refrain no longer. Creeping up the stairs with unrequired caution, Marinette made her way to Adrien's bedroom door and pushed it open. The room was lit with the orange hues of sunset shining through the huge windows as she walked inside.

Little had changed since she'd first stepped foot into this room years ago. The TV was bigger, the piano was absent and one of the posters on his wall had been switched out for a life-sized adult version of Ladybug. Marinette snorted at that. Adrien had been practically traumatised when Chat Noir learned Ladybug, who he'd been trying to seduce for nine years, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The shock had been equally mind-blowing for her. Discovering her long-term crush was also Chat Noir had been devastating. She'd spent months overanalysing past situations and trying to make sense of them. Marinette had been equally angry at Tikki for keeping such a revelation a secret when she knew how much she'd pined over Adrien.

Although she was relieved it had happened only a year ago. Had it been when they were school kids she would have fallen apart. As it was, Marinette now had few interactions with Adrien Agreste. The once famous model with a talent for speaking multiple languages had changed careers to become an interpreter.

The only times she saw her partner was when they were in costume. Chat Noir continued to flirt but she wasn't sure if it was out of habit or simply to keep in character. The confidence he previously exuded when trying to chat up Ladybug had become stilted and less natural. Sometimes he even stumbled over his words and blushed like a schoolboy.

Sighing, Marinette paced around the room reliving a myriad of memories. To her amusement, one of the single long windows was open and she sniggered. Chat Noir had once explained it was always open for an easy getaway. As Adrien, he claimed to enjoy the flow of fresh air, hence why it was frequently ajar.

Shaking her head, Marinette continued to wander around the room until she stopped at his bed. Many of her racier fantasies had revolved around this bed. She dreamed of coming to Adrien as Ladybug, leaping through that open window and sauntering over to him with a seductive smile on her face before ravishing him. That also went for his bathroom, she'd thought a lot about it too.

With tentative fingers, Marinette reached out to touch the bedspread and found herself sitting on the edge. Despite all the awkwardness between them now, she trailed her fingers along then stitching while imagining Adrien lying in his bed. Hell, there was little doubt that he fantasised about Ladybug while tucked under the sheets. She wondered if he slept naked and her thoughts wandered further.

Marinette imagined Adrien flat on his back, his hand sinking down his body until he curled his palm around his cock. Those strong fingers would tighten as he pumped his fist up and down. His hips pivoting in time with his thrusts as he envisioned being inside her. Well, Ladybug. Marinette seriously doubted Adrien had fantasised about her outside the mask. The disbelief on his face when she'd told him who she was had been evidence of that. Still, she liked the idea of him jerking off to thoughts of her.

As the sun grew lower, Marinette got up the gumption to recline on the bed as she stared out the huge windows. This had been Adrien's view of the world. There was the faint noise of life outside but within the mansion was an empty silence. Perhaps it was simply because the place was currently devoid of life, with the exception of Marinette herself, but she suspected it always felt this way. Cold and impersonal. Just like Gabriel.

Yet in this room Adrien's presence lingered. There was the faint smell of him on the pillow. Plus, the personalised items scattered neatly within the confines of their places. Along with her few memories of being here with him. Marinette missed the connection and the emotions she'd come to associate with Adrien. Heck, she longed for the easy-going banter with Chat Noir.

Marinette rolled her eyes at herself. Discovering it was Adrien lingering under that skin-tight costume had conjured many fantasies about her partner. In the past, she was certain that Chat Noir would have been thrilled by that prospect and probably would have gloated about it. Since the reveal, she was no longer so sure.

While the sunlight continued to fade, Marinette kicked off her shoes and sank deeper into the softness of the mattress. Her fingers drummed on her belly as she considered doing something utterly naughty. Running her teeth against her bottom lip, she let out a snort and whispered, "Fuck it. Why not." Before she could lose her nerve, Marinette pulled her shirt over her head, slid off her skirt and removed her underwear. She giggled to herself as she laid back on Adrien's bed in the nude.

She felt completely wicked but at the same time she was at a loss of what to do. It wasn't like Adrien was in the room, ready to be seduced. Instead Marinette was alone in her birthday suit with no one to entertain but herself. Quirking an eyebrow, she considered what she could do. Her hands came to rest on the outside of her thighs and she began stroking her fingertips against her skin.

Sliding her hands upward, she trailed her fingers along her torso to cup her breasts. With an unsteady exhale of air through her open lips, Marinette began tweaking her nipples. Her body began to undulate with a needy rhythm as she massaged her aching tits. Pressing her legs together she felt the echoing desire building lower.

Dropping her right hand, she opened her legs and touched herself with a moan. Thoughts of Adrien had her wet but stroking her sensitive folds had her downright gagging for it. Marinette imagined him over her, poised to penetrate her, filling her up and driving her into a frenzy. She sank a finger into her throbbing heat, imagining her caresses as his.

Closing her eyes, she pumped herself with one hand while fondling her breast with the other. Her back arched off the mattress as she increased the pace, adding a second finger while panting hard. As she reached her peak, her eyes opened with her gasp of ecstasy and it took a moment for her to understand that she was no longer alone.

* * *

Cast in shadow while also being clad in black meant Chat Noir blended into the encompassing darkness of oncoming night. He stood at the foot of his own bed, riveted by the unexpected display before him. All that would have topped it off was her screaming his name as she orgasmed. Instead, Marinette was staring at him with mortification.

"You don't have to stop on my account," he said with a smirk, praying that she didn't run away.

Marinette's eyes darted wildly about as if seeking a viable excuse for masturbating on his bed. In Chat Noir's mind this was a fantasy come to life. He just needed a way to assure her that this was okay. Instinct had him longing to be between her legs, so he sank his knees onto the mattress and shuffled himself there before she could close them.

Those blue eyes grew wider as he leant his elbows on her knees and fiddled with the cuffs of his gloves. But he paused as his nose caught the scent of her arousal. Chat Noir's masked eyes scrunched closed in rapture as he breathed her in. "Cream," he groaned while holding her legs open and dropping his face to her soaked pussy.

Marinette was still eyeing him with uncertainty, and his cheeky comment had done little to ease her embarrassment.

Chat Noir decided he needed to fix this. The awkwardness between them over the last year had become too much. Here was the opportunity he'd been looking for to prove that she still meant the world to him, even if he had been shocked to learn that his good friend was also the woman of his dreams.

With his masked eyes locked to hers, Chat Noir gave her slit a long lick. He was rewarded with a throaty moan. That was all the encouragement he needed. From there Chat Noir pleasured her with his mouth. Sucking and spearing his tongue inside Marinette with a vigour that had her shaking. But he didn't let her come. Oh no, he wanted her desperate to have him. The way he was desperate to have her.

Pausing in his ministrations, Chat Noir lifted his head to study his work. Marinette was panting hard with her cheeks flushed while her gaze was filled with lust.

"Why are you stopping?" she gasped.

Chat Noir smirked, "I wondered if you wanted more."

There was a look akin to panic in her eyes. "But you never wanted me without the mask."

"Oh," he said with sudden understanding. "You think I only want you as Ladybug."

She gave a stricken nod.

"That's where you're wrong. Yes, I was shocked when I learned the truth but it didn't mean I was rejecting you. I just needed to warm up to the idea. To me, Marinette and Ladybug were two separate people who had unexpectedly become one and the same. Believe me, I've had a lot of fantasies since then where you're not in the mask."

"Really?"

"Really," he said with an assertive nod. But Chat Noir was no fool. Ladybug had never shown signs of being attracted to him, it was only when she discovered he was also Adrien Agreste that she'd turned into a flustered mess. One reminiscent of Marinette in her teens. Wanting to understand more about this odd behaviour, he'd gone to Nino for advice only to learn that Marinette had been harbouring a huge crush on him during their school days. With her so infrequently involved in his adult life, Nino had deemed it okay to spill the beans on that one.

Adrien had been ropeable with himself at the time, thinking he'd potentially screwed up the one chance he'd had at winning over his lady. But this moment changed everything and Chat Noir knew just what to do to fully turn the tide in his favour. "Claws in."

Just like that Chat Noir was swept away with a flash of green light and Adrien Agreste hovered over Marinette Dupain-Cheng instead. While the lighting was dim, he could see the flare of lust burning so much brighter in her eyes. He had no idea where Plagg had shot off to, nor did he care.

The blonde's focus was entirely on the girl laying naked on his bed. Feeling overdressed, Adrien began flicking open the buttons of his shirt, smirking as Marinette's eyes were glued to the steady exposure of his chest. With the shirt open, he peeled the sleeves from his arms and tossed it to the floor. Blue eyes ate him up with undisguised hunger as his hands dropped to his belt. At the jingle of it being loosened, the blue heat of her gaze smouldered with an intensity that had his heart racing harder.

The second his fly was undone Marinette's feet were urging his jeans down as he hooked his thumbs to push them off his hips. There was a feminine gasp as his erection was freed from his underwear and Adrien couldn't help but smile. "Like what you see?"

"Yes," she answered in a throaty purr as she reached for his arms, pulling him over her. "But I want to touch you. I-I want to feel you inside me."

"Then touch me all you want." He growled as he lunged down to capture her mouth in a scorching kiss. One that she quickly matched him with ardour. Her hands were everywhere, in his hair, on his back, chest and even squeezing his butt. Then her legs snaked around his waist and the broad head of his cock touched her wet entrance. "Do you need me here?" he asked as he probed her with his tip.

"Yes, Adrien. Oh, yes," she moaned as she dug her heels into him, urging him on.

"Hang on, I'll grab a condom."

"That'll take too long."

"But-"

Marinette silenced him with a kiss. Yet Adrien somehow managed to refrain from sinking into her. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back to look at her. "I'm clean but we should take precautions."

"I don't care if you get me pregnant. If you do, it means I get to keep you forever."

That had Adrien ploughing into her without a second thought while his mouth ravaged hers. She wanted him, forever. That meant she loved him, surely? Now though, he didn't want to think, he just wanted to feel. He wanted to be connected to his lady on the most intimate level.

Her legs were squeezed around him as he thrust into her with desperation. The slick feel of her pussy tightening around him was going to bring him undone. Yet he was determined to make this last as long as possible. His mouth ventured down her neck, nibbling along her collarbone and on to capture a taunt nipple.

Marinette cried out his name like a mantra and he could feel the intense pressure building. He repositioned himself so they were looking directly at each other as he pounded into her. The expression on her face was everything he'd ever wanted and the words escaped his lips before they were a conscious thought. "I love you."

"I love you too," she cried as she clutched his jaw, admiring him with such affection that he came at her decree. But instead of staying inside her, he pulled out to shoot hot jets of cum on her belly.

When she gave Adrien a questioning look, he explained, "So you know that I'm yours forever without the need of a baby to tie me down."

Marinette giggled at that. "Instead you leave a warm mess on my belly."

"Consider it as marking you mine," he grinned as he stole another kiss. "Let's head to the shower and I can clean you up."

"Is that all you're planning?"

Adrien quirked an eyebrow as he helped her to her feet. "Maybe."

Together they walked hand-in-hand to the bathroom and Adrien got the shower up to temperature. He pulled her into his arms under the hot spray and continued to kiss her, though this time with slow deliberation. When they broke apart, Marinette's dark hair was plastered to her scalp and he was reminded of a time when they were caught in the rain as their alter egos.

"Why'd you close up on me after the reveal?" he couldn't resist asking.

Marinette's gaze dropped away from his, yet her hands stayed on his chest. "I didn't think you were interested in me anymore. Plus, everything was weird between us. I didn't know what to say?"

"I understand. I know my reaction wasn't great."

"You didn't believe me. You laughed when I said who I really was."

"I thought you were joking."

"I know. You were convinced there was no possible way Ladybug could be me."

"It was incomprehensible at the time. I felt like a complete moron."

"You're not alone in that line of thinking."

"You think I'm a moron too?" he chuckled.

"Hardly. I meant I also felt like a moron. You act so differently as Chat Noir."

"I let loose as Chat Noir. I've always had to be on my best behaviour as Adrien. Perhaps that's why I always attract so much female attention without the mask. Yet I could never understand why girls preferred the polished gentleman over the dashing and winsome hero."

"Because the polished gentleman wasn't being smacked across Paris to land as a crumpled heap of arms and legs."

"Are you saying Chat Noir is undignified?"

"No, I'm saying that fighting akumas can make us look undignified."

"You're just being polite," Adrien said with a chuckle.

"Possibly."

"I like that you're considering my feelings."

"I like that you're naked."

"Hmm, I did get that impression." With that Adrien grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap. Then he began trailing it over Marinette's skin with slow methodical strokes. He paid particular attention to her breasts.

"I'm pretty sure they're clean now." Marinette smirked.

"Best to be thorough."

She snatched the washcloth off him to swipe it over her belly and then she placed it over his half-mast cock. "Allow me," she grinned as she wrapped it around his length, soaping him with agonisingly delicious pumps that only made him harder.

"Keep going, I'm a dirty boy."

Marinette sniggered. "If you say so."

"Oh yeah, more cleaning… is… required." He grunted out.

Dropping the washcloth, Marinette forced him under the spray to wash the suds off before urging him away from the water. "Not done," he whined.

"Nor am I," she replied with a coy smile as she lowered herself to her knees.

Adrien braced his back against the cool tiles as Marinette's tongue swirled around the head of his erection. "Oh fuck," he groaned as she repeated the move. Then her hot mouth engulfed him and his hands were suddenly in her hair. "Marinette, oh God, that feels incredible."

He almost whimpered when she released him but then she licked the underside of his dick from base to tip and he was on the verge of losing his sanity. When she cupped his balls and took him into her mouth again it was sweet relief. That blessed torture was amazing. Adrien desperately wanted to thrust but didn't dare, regardless his hips gave involuntary little jerks as she sucked and licked him.

While her head bobbed, Adrien's breathing grew erratic. He moaned out, "I'm going to come!" While Marinette's tongue danced around his throbbing cock as he exploded in her mouth. She continued to greedily suck and swallow down his load while Adrien sagged against the tiles. She wiped her mouth with the back of her as she stood and he grabbed her by the shoulders to look her in the eye. "I will always be yours. I swear."

At that Marinette laughed. "It was that good, huh?"

"Yes, but that's not my primary motivation for wanting to be with you."

"That's good to hear," she grinned as she stepped back under the water.

* * *

After they finished in the shower. Adrien dried Marinette off and they put their clothes back on. For two hours they sat discussing their worries and concerns which they hadn't previously voiced and things finally seemed to be getting back to normal between them. Marinette couldn't hide her smile each time Adrien exhibited some of his Chat Noir mannerisms in normal conversation. It made her wonder how she'd missed it before.

She was glad to finally have her partner back in the capacity she was used to. The teasing and banter began to flow more naturally between them and she even suggested they go for a jaunt together as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Adrien merely smirked. "We can do that any time. Having the mansion to ourselves, that's something of a rarity."

"So, what did you want to do?"

At that Adrien's grin grew wider and Marinette couldn't help slapping his shoulder playfully.

"What?" he grinned with mock innocence. "I've waited a long time for this. Indulge me a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot." It was then that Adrien went to his wardrobe and pulled out two huge Nerf guns. "Let's do Nerf war in Father's studio."

At that Marinette cracked up and chose her weapon. "I don't want to get fired, so how about we use the foyer instead?"

"Deal," Adrien grinned as he loaded his pockets with additional foam darts.

"This wasn't what I thought you had in mind."

"To the winner goes the spoils, or more importantly, the decision on the how and the where of other fun activities."

"You're on." Marinette chuckled as she shot him in the side of the head. "Oh look, I win."

Adrien threw her an unimpressed look as he rubbed his scalp. "We haven't started yet, bugaboo."

"Well get your game face on, Agreste, you're going down."

"Am I now?" He grinned cheekily as he aimed at her.

With a squeal, Marinette ran away seeking cover. From there, much laughing and cheap shots were had at one another until Adrien finally cornered his partner and got her back for the headshot.

"Victory is mine!" he shouted in triumph, raising his hands above his head to emphasise his point.

"Yeah, yeah. Lap it up now, kitty. It's the only time you'll beat me in an unfair fight."

"Don't be such a sore loser, milady."

At that Marinette blew a raspberry at him and they both continued laughing. "I really missed this," she admitted while still grinning at Adrien.

"Losing?" he teased.

"No," Marinette said with a roll of her eyes, "I meant having fun with you."

Adrien dropped to sit beside her. "Agreed. Awkward doesn't suit us. Working together and enjoying each other's company is more our style."

"So, um, what do we do now?"

Raking his blonde hair from his eyes, Adrien sort clarification. "As in right now or in general?"

"In general."

Marinette studied Adrien as he scrubbed his chin as if deep in thought. "We extend our partnership into our regular lives. We consolidate what works into something far superior."

"Sounds like a business plan." She chuckled.

Adrien rubbed his nape and his cheeks grew pink. "I was thinking more along the lines of marriage."

Marinette froze and turned to stare at him.

The blush grew deeper. "I didn't think it that strange of an idea."

"I'm just shocked."

"Why? I've been trying to woo you since I was thirteen."

"Ladybug," she corrected. "Not me."

"But you are Ladybug. You're one and the same person. There's no distinction to me anymore."

"Then you're serious?" She asked with the corner of her mouth curling upward.

"Well, I bought this friendship ring three years ago but I was afraid to give it to you." He said as he removed a white gold ring, with an emerald in the centre, from his shirt pocket. "Because let's face it, you wouldn't accept a single rose. What chance did I have at you accepting a ring?"

This time it was Marinette's turn to blush. "I'm sorry about how I treated you."

"I shouldn't have been so pushy back then. I was so desperate to win you over that I never considered or respected how you felt. You hurt me a lot but it was my own fault because I couldn't accept that you couldn't see me the way I saw you. Perhaps if I'd been more patient I would have realised my error sooner and things would have been easier when our identities were revealed."

"Possibly but we'll never know." She reached for his hand, lacing their fingers. "We both made mistakes, saying and doing things we regretted but we've come through that now. I think it made our relationship stronger in the end."

"I hope this is not the end."

Marinette chuckled. "It's not. I was just meaning the point we're at now."

Adrien held out the ring to her as he leant into her shoulder. "So, will you accept my very belated friendship ring?"

"Of course I will," she grinned as she slipped it on to her right ring finger.

"Does that mean you're accepting my other optimistic proposal too?"

"I'll think about it," she teased as she nudged his elbow.

"I see." The flicker of disappointment shone briefly in his eyes before they turned cheeky. "If that's the case I better lay out my victor's reward demands."

"And what would they be?"

Adrien held out his hand. "Come with me and I'll explain."

Taking his hand, Marinette followed him downstairs and into the dining room. There Adrien pulled out the chair at the head of the table and sat it a short distance away. "When I still lived here, I used to eat at this table almost every day on my own. It was very lonely and boring. I want to make a memory in this room that is anything but dull."

"What did you have in mind?"

At that Adrien's grin grew saucy as he backed towards the chair. "I want you to unwrap me like a present and have your way with me on this chair."

She sashayed towards him with an exaggerated sway of her hips and reached for his top shirt button. "Let me get this straight, you want me to strip you, myself and then sit you down on that chair. Next, I straddle you and rock your world, correct?"

"Oh yeah. Spot on." He grinned.

Marinette flicked open his buttons one by one and then ran her tongue from his navel to the hollow of his throat. "How's this?" she asked as she yanked the shirt from his body.

"It's a good start."

Dropping her hands to his belt, she unbuckled it but didn't bother pulling it from his belt loops. Instead she unbuttoned Adrien's jeans and lowered his fly with deliberate slowness. With his jeans loosened, Marinette traced a finger down the fine trail of blonde hairs from his belly and lower to the straining bulge threatening to emerge from his underwear. In a swift stroke, she grabbed the sides of his jeans and pulled them to his ankles in one motion. To her delight she managed to snag his underpants as well.

It took the slightest of shoves to get Adrien to flop down onto the chair with a bemused expression on his face. Then Marinette turned her back to him and slowly lifted her shirt, exposing her smooth skin as she tugged the garment over her head. Glancing over her shoulder, she unhooked her bra and let the straps slip down her arms. Once it was free, she tossed it at Adrien's face then laughed as he caught it and sat it on his head.

Keeping her legs straight, Marinette bent over to lower her skirt from her waist, letting the fabric pull firmly over her backside while it slid down her body. Adrien's breathing turned jagged when her lacy panties were exposed as her skirt pooled at her feet. With his attention darting between her ass and legs, Marinette hooked her thumbs under the lace and slowly dragged her panties to her knees before stepping out of them.

Adrien's hands were white knuckled as they clung to the sides of the chair base. All that Marinette wore were her high heel shoes. In three steps she closed the distance, knocking the bra from his head, then splaying her legs either side of his while resting her hands on his shoulders. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Yes," Adrien rasped with such coarseness it sent a thrill down her spine.

The warmth of his hands gripped her hips as he eased her down. But it was the desperation in his kiss that really fired her up. Marinette snaked her hands into his hair, holding firmly as she attacked his mouth with equal ferocity. Adrien was practically growling as their tongues roamed together. All the while, Marinette sank lower until her inner thigh came in contact with his straining erection.

One of those hands left her hip and manipulated the positioning of his cock, stroking it against her wet folds until they parted. Marinette moaned into his mouth as he nudged into her entrance, yet his fingers lifted to her clit and began stroking her in a steady rhythm, making her wetter. The sensation weakened her knees until they buckled and she impaled herself on his shaft in a hard thrust. Both gasped with pleasure as they came together.

"I want to hear you scream out my name when you come," Adrien grunted while he gripped her hips, driving himself into her again and again.

Marinette didn't disappoint. With the mansion empty, she began crying out in pleasure as he pounded into her. "Adrien, oh yes, yes. Adrien, more. Oh yes."

The determination on his face had his nostrils flaring as he tried to increase his pace. "This isn't working," he growled as he wrapped his arms around her and stood. In two strides he reached the table and lowered Marinette to her back, standing over her as he held her thighs and continued to thrust.

Adrien was a breathtaking sight, all power and beauty as he strove to bring them both to the brink of ecstasy and back. Years of admiring his photographs were nothing compared to the real thing in action. Along with the knowledge that he loved her, as he confirmed it by the way he was focussing on her. Marinette knew she would accept his proposal, knew she wanted to grow old with him and at that moment she wanted him to fill her with his seed. Marinette wanted a future with this man and she wanted to have his babies.

With the flexibility of years of being Ladybug, she bent her knees towards her body and shot her legs up so her ankles were around Adrien's shoulders. Arching up, she took him deeper into her pussy and let out a guttural cry so primal it had Adrien answering her with is own shout. He caught her ankles and dropped them to his sides as he joined her on the table, remaining deep insider her as he emptied every last drop of semen into her body.

Together they lay entangled in a sweaty heap, trying to catch their breath. "How was that?" Marinette grinned as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Amazing. Being in this room will conjure up much more enjoyable memories now."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Want to help me make more happy memories in this place?"

Marinette chuckled, "Why do I get the impression you have a plan mapped out which involves sex in many different locations in a multitude of ways?"

"Because you know me far too well."

"So it would seem," Marinette grinned back at him. "Aren't you lucky that I love you?"

"Most definitely." Adrien agreed as he gave her a lingering kiss. "Now then, Father will be gone for almost a week. I think we can achieve my goal of twenty rooms in that time."

Her eyes widened at the thought. "Adrien?"

"Yes."

"Are you making up for lost time?"

"Totally. So stop stalling, bugaboo. The home gym is next."

With that Marinette laughed, accepting Adrien's hand while having no trouble envisioning the future they were going to build together. But for now, she was content to feed the insatiable hunger they undoubtedly shared. Marinette was going to relish this new phase of their relationship, while dropping hints that she was indeed interested in being Adrien's wife. No more imagining, it was time to etch out their happily ever after.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot, if so please leave a comment in the review box. Your support is always appreciated. Now then, back to writing my other longer stories... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
